Marketplace
What is the Marketplace? *The marketplace is an in-game item and feature shop that serves as a point of sale for certain "for pay" services, such as character renames, server transfers, and feature unlocks. None of these items is required to play the basic game and most of the items in this category are little more that extra content in smaller packages or services that are now delivered digitally. Rather than requiring players to go out and buy content in a box like older expansions that content is delivered digitally and automatically after purchase in the marketplace. Rather than calling SOE customer service to arrange for a transfer of their character to another server, this is also done automatically after the player preps the character inventory for transfer. *In addition it sells numerous "fluff" items that are just fun to own, but that don't radically alter game play, like appearance armor, furniture, Prestige Homes, and Mounts. As of 2014, items that can be considered "fluff" are in no way required to play the game effectively. Even the mounts, which offer some stat bonuses, are not any more powerful that other mounts that players can get while completing quests. A special currency, Station Cash, is used to make purchases through the in game Market Place. For ways to obtain Station Cash please read the Station Cash page. Accessing the Marketplace As soon as you log in, the Marketplace UI window will open. You can also access it by clicking on the large EQ2 button in the UI and choosing it from the menu that opens. The marketplace is dividied into many categores that sell different things *New, which is anything recently added and the list can change as often as once every month, but occasionally new items come out sooner due to the Player's Studio * Items For Sale Listing all of the items you can buy through the marketplace would be difficult, because while some remain rather constant, many others are available for limited times, and others can and have been retired to make room for new offerings. The prices if the items is difficult to estimate, since some items have dropped in cost in recent years, but generally the 'non-fluff" offerings like server transfer tokens, potions to change the name or sex or race of characters, and feature packs like the Dungeon Maker System and Tradeskill Apprentices remain at the same price with only rare discounted sale prices. Some examples of items that have remained available are: *The Freeblood playable character race. *Potions that allow you to rename a character, change their sex, and change their race. *Potions that boost experience. *Server Transfer Token -- Allows a Character to transfer to a new Server. :*Price: 2500 Station Cash or $25USD *Some game content features can be purchased, like the Dungeon Maker System and Tradeskill Apprentices Some examples of items that may or may not be available: As of the time this list is being created the items linked are still available, but based on past rotations of items availability they are being just used as common examples of what may have changing availability. In most cases, the limited availability items are tied to seasonal events in EQ2 like Nights of the Dead. Items of this type are typically "fluff" and do not radically affect game play, so they are offered at discounted sale prices more often. *Mounts with unusual appearances like the Bristlebane Day-themed dino-cow, also known as the Meatbeast. *Furniture like the Cherry Grove Bedroom Nightstand tends have seasonal variations. *Numerous cloaks and other appearance-only armor and weapons come and go more than any other category. *Special seasonal-only Prestige Homes homes for sale. Credits *Station Cash *Station Cash FAQ